


Notes on the planet Wsuioo

by MA7



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Multi, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Starvation, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 22:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10145582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MA7/pseuds/MA7
Summary: My working notes on MA7's planet of origin. I wrote this before I wrote "women of the night lords" and used this as reference material. It is the ULTIMATE nightmare planet to live on, a sadistic playground where sex is a weapon and food is a luxury.





	

Planet Wsuioo (pronounced Wa Sue Eee Oh)  
Segmentum Solar  
Tithe grade Extractis Particular  
Population: 10 billion adult females, 500 million non specialised rank adult males, over 1 million ogryns, varying numbers of specialist males and females, varying numbers of children and teenagers, less than 1 million ratlings, varying numbers of servitors, varying numbers of off worlders. Total population varies but is usually less than 15 billion.  
Gravity 1.1G  
Day length 26 hours   
Year length less than one earth year (population uses earth years to measure time)  
Star type: orange dwarf star with practically zero UV light emissions   
Planet type: civilised world   
Primary exports: human trafficking of slaves  
Primary imports: military aerospace systems and vehicles (orbital and ground based defence systems and imperial grade aircraft and space craft for use by the military for both front line duties and for supply roles between the surface and orbit). Various other things are imported.  
Planetary environment notes: Wsuioo has an anoxic atmosphere with oxygen levels so minutely small that for all practical purposes can be said to be zero percent. This is both by geography and design. The planet was terraformed before the age of the imperium by a communist sect. The sects government set in motion the policy decisions that made Wsuioo the nightmare it is today. To ensure control the sect never processed the atmosphere to make it contain oxygen. All plant and algal and bacterial life on the planet does not require an oxygen atmosphere to survive and none of them release more than trace amounts of oxygen to the atmosphere. They do this by one of two processes. Either they do produce oxygen as a photosynthesis byproduct but store almost 100% of that oxygen in special carrier molecules in their sap to provide oxygen only for their own metabolic use or else they use a separate photosynthesis pathway that produces hydrogen as the photosynthesis byproduct rather than oxygen. All plants are either wind pollinated or grow underwater where water currents can pollinate them. The planet has no animal life of any kind (not counting the human and abhuman population). The planet still contains massive oxygen sinks such as a vast anoxic ocean and huge deposits of metallic iron that has not yet been oxidised. The government even imports metallic iron from other planets occasionally to make sure that the oxygen sinks stay as large as possible. This results in every molecule of free oxygen being hungrily consumed almost instantly and keeps the O2 levels at basically zero. The atmosphere is mostly nitrogen and due to the lack of UV light produced by the local star no ozone is required. The planet has a magnet field that protects it from solar wind. The planet's single moon is far too small to cause ocean tides. All humans on the planet are confined to government buildings and vehicles that artificially produce oxygen by hydrolysis of water (and dumping the hydrogen byproduct into the atmosphere outside). This consumes massive amounts of power and is only possible when connected to the government run global power grid. Most buildings use vacuum enclosed flywheels with magnetic bearings to store emergency power, though this power is only sufficient to keep bear minimum life support running for a few days at most. This lets them survive blackouts, power infrastructure maintenance and other temporary losses of power. The planet has mostly 1990's level technology (except for medical and cosmetic technology which is significantly more advanced than the imperial average) and relies on wind power, hydropower and dirty inefficient nuclear fission power to power the global grid. By far the biggest energy producer is wind power and the entire planet is covered in evenly spread out wind turbines and the entire ocean is covered in evenly spread out floating wind turbines. This provides a truly excessive amount of power to the global grid and it is always windy somewhere on the planet, meaning that wind variations in local areas don't matter. The global grid is directly controlled by the planetary governor and in the case of a rebellion he simply cuts off the power to the buildings the rebels occupy.

Planetary society notes: a highly stable military dictatorship, the entire population of the planet is born into slavery. Millions of lobotomised surgically altered women act as "battery hens" giving birth to the entire population of the planet. The battery breeders as they are sometimes known are pumped full of fertility drugs to induce multiple pregnancies and are artificially inseminated for most pregnancies, for other pregnancies they are impregnated using IVF as needed. The battery breeders give birth to at least 8 babies per pregnancy. The surgical alterations greatly improve the survival rate of these babies so that 99.9% survive without any developmental problems. There are countless different pedigrees of breeders that give birth to different pedigrees of human each selected for a particular role. This includes ogryn and ratling versions of battery breeders. There are a very small class of males of each pedigree who provide the sperm for artificial insemination. Usually these pedigrees are only wanted as a particular gender, and there are many more female specific pedigrees than males, so often these male "battery inseminators" are the only male members of their particular pedigrees. The collected semen is chemically treated to destroy sperm that will give rise to unwanted genders for that pedigree with only a few of the unwanted gender produced for breeding purposes. Upon being born the newborn babies are forever taken away from their mindless lobotomised mothers (who at any rate are incapable of caring for them) and raised in industrial scale nurseries by a few special pedigrees of adult women that have been designed to be especially good at Childcare in this industrial setting. The babies will be tattooed on their left inner forearm with a barcode and serial code of numbers and letters and have an identification microchip implanted. This serial code identifies their time and place of birth, the battery breeder that birthed them, their pedigree, gender and any pertinent information about any experimental genes that might be being trialed in them (this is extremely rare). The serial code becomes their name but is usually shortened to the first few letters for interpersonal communication to make it quicker to say. All females who are not destined to become battery breeders have their ovaries permanently sterilised to ensure they can never get pregnant. A specialist pedigree "the wet nurse pedigree" suckles the babies for the first year of their lives. This pedigree produces prodigious amounts of milk when injected with appropriate hormones and provides both direct suckling as well as bottle milk via breast pump. Once the babies have been weaned they will all be divided into groups of their own pedigree and raised seperately. Each pedigree has a different language to make it impossible for different roles to communicate to prevent revolution and uprising. The languages are each a type of newspeak with a vocabulary that is limited to make it impossible to put dangerous ideas (like personal freedom) into words. Higher ranking pedigrees are raised multilingual in all the languages of the pedigrees they will be interacting with as well as their own language to speak to members of their own pedigree without the lower ranks understanding their words. Incidentally the highest ranking pedigree is the "officer pedigree" which consists entirely of various military ranks of lieutenant and higher, the highest ranking member of this pedigree is the planetary governor. Wsuioo society is patriarchal and misogynist in the extreme. 100% of women are slaves. 100% of men have a military rank and are officially part of the planetary defence force though of course many are specialist non combat roles such as medical doctors, administration workers, truck drivers, and every other role needed to run a planet that is too high ranking to be given to a slave (woman). Generally women of whatever pedigree are referred to by themselves and everyone else as "slaves", and men of whatever pedigree or role are referred to as "soldiers". On Wsuioo a woman can legally never outrank even the lowest ranking man and the concept of equality would never enter a slaves head in her entire life. Indeed the carefully constructed languages used by the slave pedigrees have no words for such things and it is quite carefully impossible to communicate any revelations a slave might suddenly have to other slaves using the only languages they know. The entire system is designed to keep everyone a slave and prevent uprising and rebellion.  
Upon reaching physical maturity the slaves are given extensive cosmetic surgery to make them as pleasing as possible to the soldiers. The slaves are always thin both by selective breeding and by constant near malnutrition due to food rationing. They are carefully given the bare minimum food they need to develop properly. The cosmetic surgery gives their slim frames unnaturally large proportions in strategic areas and makes their faces as perfectly beautiful as it is possible with their medical arts. The resulting creature is one of the most physically beautiful women in the entire segmentum solar. (Because of their extreme beauty they are worth a fortune on the galactic sex trade and many slaves are sold each year to visiting merchant ships, making human trafficking by far Wsuioo's biggest export.) the time spent before this surgery (which they usually receive in their late teens) is occupied with careful brainwashing and education and training in every thing they will need for their lives of slave labor. Pedigrees destined for more highly skilled roles will spend many more years after the cosmetic surgery in training and study. Regardless of pedigree, sooner or later the slaves will leave the youth facility (unless they are a Childcare or education pedigree in which case they will simply join the staff) and be transported to the place they are destined to work at for the rest of their lives. The people of Wsuioo have no concept of personal belongings. To them everything belongs to the state and is distributed as needed. The slaves are only given anything at all if they need it at that exact moment for their job and the moment they no longer need that thing it is taken away again. This includes clothes. A Wsuioo slave will spend her entire life naked except in situations where her job requires her to wear some sort of protective clothing or work uniform. Anything beyond this is considered a waste of the states property officially. Unofficially they are kept naked for the viewing pleasure of the soldiers who are less likely to rebel when distracted by naked women. Bras are not worn ever and every 3 months slaves receive a cosmetic surgery tune up to prevent anything from sagging. Usually a newly "graduated" slave will be crammed naked and handcuffed into the back of a heavily armoured truck. The truck will be powered by an internal combustion engine that runs on hydrogen and oxygen, both of which are carried onboard in separate pressurised fuel tanks (the oxygen is slightly diluted with Carbon dioxide to prevent the metal from burning in contact with 100% oxygen) and has its own atmosphere tanks to keep the slaves alive. The back of the truck deliberately has no windows to ensure the slaves never see what outside looks like and will never get ideas about wanting to go outside. Sometimes the truck will board a plane or ship, other times it will just drive. The slaves will be cramped in the back for up to 48 hours. They get no food and no water the entire trip. And no toilet. Just before they were loaded onto the truck they all had a series of massive bowel cleanses to make sure they wouldn't need to defecate the entire trip and they were forced to drink as much water as they could so that they would still be alive after 48 hours without water. Eventually the truck will arrive at a massive facility of some kind depending upon the pedigree of the slaves with different pedigrees for different jobs. By far the most common destination will be a factory bunker. A factory bunker can manufacture all sorts of things and usually has 1000 slaves per factory bunker. The first thing the soldier driver who is driving the truck will see of the destination is a blunt mass of concrete in a field of genetically modified crops. As he drives further along the extremely well maintained reinforced concrete road the blunt mass will take the shape of a windowless two story tall concrete building covered with 50 caliber machine gun turrets and security cameras and radar systems with massive bomb resistant blast doors. As the truck approaches it is stopped by a security checkpoint and paperwork and orders are checked thoroughly. The door to the back of the truck which is the only way in or out of the slave transporting compartment is thoroughly inspected. The doors were covered with seals (that would break if the doors were opened) and serial coded cable ties tied between the door and the bodywork proclaim that the cargo has not been opened since leaving the youth facility. After orders have been confirmed and everything is in order with no doubts the truck is ordered to proceed. The truck makes it's way to the blast doors which slide open revealing yet more blast doors. The truck proceeds through a series of bomb resistant air locks with one door only opening after the one before it has closed. Finally the truck will reach the interior of the factory bunker. It will pass loading bays filled with shipping crates being loaded onto trucks and crates of raw materials or machine parts being unloaded from other trucks by forklifts. Here and there slaves in high visibility uniforms and safety equipment work in the loading docks doing various menial tasks under constant supervision by soldiers. The truck then passes through a series of guarded cage gates and enters the factory proper. This area with the outer air locks firmly out of reach due to the cage gates is much more relaxed. Here slaves go about their labor with minimal supervision by soldiers. The truck eventually pulls up in a slave unloading bay and parks. The Sargent on duty will gather men and inspect the truck and paperwork. When everything is in place and paperwork is signed the cable tie seals will be cut and the doors will be unlocked and opened, breaking all the seals in the process. This will be the first glimpse the slaves on board will have of their new home. By this time they are starving, severely dehydrated and covered in their own dried urine. Miserable and weak they are chained together at the neck and lead out of the truck. The interior of the truck is hosed out and then completely sterilised by sanitation slaves. After a bedding sleep the driver will then get new orders and drive the empty slave truck to one of the many many youth facilities to pick up a new human cargo. The new slaves are given water immediately to keep them alive. They then get sent to medical processing for a thorough wash and comprehensive examination and medical treatment. Wsuioo medical science is extremely advanced even by imperial standards. They can completely halt the ageing process indefinitely, heal almost every disease except a handful of Nurgles most incurable creations such as Nurgles Rot and can completely heal all but the worst injuries. Unfortunately for the Imperium the medical science of Wsuioo is not quite able to heal the emperor from his 10,000 year coma. Within hours the slaves are completely recovered from their hellish experience in the back of the truck and are intravenously pumped full of nutrients to bring them back from starvation. They are pumped full of all kinds of stimulants to make them feel energetic and taken to workplace orientation. They are shown every part of the facility they are authorised to visit and have their roles clearly explained to them in detail. They are then assigned a shift to start the next day. They are then finally unchained for the first time in over a day and allowed to relax in the slave common area. The slave common area adjoins the slave sleeping areas and free time mess hall. Slaves get 6 hours of free time a day allocated. The common area has a single entrance guarded by the factory bunker's resident ogryn. This ogryn is always female and exists to dissuade offworld invaders (usually chaos or dark eldar or human pirates) from entering the slave quarters to abduct the women. A Wsuioo female slave sells for about 1 million imperial credits each on the galactic sex trade so invading a factory bunker to steal them is a very profitable prospect. For this reason each factory bunker is an imposing fortress with ten meter thick reinforced concrete roof and outer walls with multiple heavy blast doors. The structure exist mostly below ground level and is strong enough to withstand nearby atomic blasts (though a direct hit will destroy it). It is kept cool by pumping cool ground water past super heated refrigeration coils and then pumping the hot ground water hundreds of meters off site through deep underground pipes into irrigation canals of the surrounding crop fields. This carries all excess heat offsite and keeps the facility comfortably cool. The ground water is usually chemically soften first to prevent minerals in the water from fouling the pipes with clogging mineral buildup. A local warband of night lords chaos space marines had found the ingenious solution of teleporting directly inside the factory bunkers from orbit bypassing all the external defences and then teleporting the slaves out to a waiting ship in orbit (they use the slaves both as commodities to be sold on the black market and as members of each night lord's personal harem). To make this more difficult the government stationed a female ogryn in the slave quarters of each factory bunker. When anyone who doesn't look and smell like a Wsuian citizen tries to enter the slave quarter the ogryn will attack them in a berserk fury, which has resulted in many night lords being beaten to death before the rest of the squad could shoot the ogryn to death. The pedigree of ogryn used produces ogryn females that are strict lesbians and they are conditioned from birth to be sexually attracted to Wsuioo slave women. Each ogryn regards the slaves in her factory as her own personal harem of lovers and will fight to the death to protect them from any perceived threat to them. The slaves have rather more mixed feelings about the giant female ogryn who claims them as her own. For their part the slaves scrupulously maintain the ogryn's hygiene to reduce the unpleasantness as much as possible. The actual intimacy needed to satisfy the ogryn's monstrous romantic appetite is left to a few dozen women known as the ogryn's bed mates. These slaves are usually unable to exceed their production quotas to get access to bedding "privileges" and can't stand their hunger anymore. For most slaves who don't have bedding privileges food is severely rationed. The medical centre of the factory bunker carefully makes sure that none of the slaves actually starve to death but they do deliberately try to keep the slaves feeling hungry at all times except when they have bedding privileges, using injections as needed to stop them being too weak to work. Some of the slaves have great difficulty earning bedding privileges and can't stand feeling so hungry all the time. For them the ogryn is the escape. The Wsuioo government has learned from experience that it is suicidally dangerous to limit food to an ogryn. Deprived of food a Wsuian ogryn will typically go berserk and start eating soldiers (they have enough loyalty to their "harem" that given a choice they will always eat a soldier before eating one of the slaves). To avoid this the ogryn of each factory bunker is granted unlimited food rations. The ogryn will share some of this food with any slave who has sex with her regularly. While the soldiers do not totally approve of slaves using this loophole to get more food than they earned on the production lines, they generally have more sense than to try to stop a towering ogryn from giving a gift of food to one of her bed mates. The slave common area has a variety of approved activities for the slaves to entertain themselves in their free time. The slaves have access to a selection of the fantastic cosmetics that Wsuian scientists have produced. The common area has facilities for a complete make over in approved colours (colours that Wsuian soldiers find attractive on slaves), including painting fingernails and toenails and dyeing hair. These cosmetics are far more advanced than the crude paints of most imperial planets. These products are tissue specific dyes rather than surface paints. the dye molecules are absorbed directly into the cells of specific tissues and will only wash out with a special cosmetic removal chemical that breaks down the dyes inside the cells into harmless colourless transparent molecular byproducts. Lip dye will only express colour inside lip cells and not the skin around the mouth. Molecular implants added during their cosmetic surgery also provides binding points for specific dyes within the same tissue. For example clumsily wiping eyeliner dye over the entire eyelid will result in the dye only binding to the molecular implants the dye is specific to, resulting in the dye only sticking to the desired spots to give perfect eye lining. The same is true for nail dye. The result is desired colour that never washes out until the dye remover is added but which doesn't smudge or change the texture of the target tissue. Interestingly the eyes have molecular implants added to each iris. The left iris has a different molecular implant from the right iris allowing different eyes to be different colours. Eye dye is administered by injection into the arm. The dye carries through the blood and only expresses colour once bound to the target molecular implant. A special eye dye removal chemical can be injected in the same way to remove the dye. These cosmetics are the only opportunity the slaves have for personal self expression. This expression is limited to approved colours. Drawing patterns or writing on the skin is considered dangerously enabling of heresy and rebellion and is prevented by not providing the slaves with a dye that affects nonspecific skin areas. Hair dye patterns are possible with the dyes available but unauthorised patterns result in loss of privileges and in extreme cases sentenced to death for heresy. As well as cosmetics, slaves are allowed to watch propaganda films, socialise with each other or just relax on the hard concrete floor. The common area has no furniture that can be sat on nor any tables. All they have is the hard concrete floor. Pipes of refrigerated water run just beneath the surface of the concrete floor to make sure that the floor is always uncomfortably cold. The common area includes a communal bathing area and toilet area in the same room with no privacy whatsoever. All manner of soaps, oral hygiene products, skin care products, deodorants and hair care products are readily available in the bathing area as well as a wide variety of cleaning implements (including bowel cleansing enemas) to provide a comprehensive clean. These implements are very deliberately chained to the bathing area floor to prevent them being taken to other areas to make the floor more comfortable or to cover a slave's modesty in any way. Slaves with bedding privileges bathe in a separate room with hot water and towels and hair dryers. Slaves in the common area have none of these privileges. They have only cold water, and no towels to dry themselves. They don't even have dry toilet paper, instead using a soapy wet cleaning implement to clean themselves after toileting. These common area sanitation procedures are designed to be as wet and soapy as possible. They cause very thorough cleaning but involve a lot of very cold water. Without access to towels and hair dryers these slaves are forced to shiver themselves dry slowly over several hours. Every 26 hours the slaves are given a series of medical injections that cause a variety of beneficial effects. One of these effects is complete immunity to the common cold, pneumonia and other hypothermia related illnesses. This basically means that no matter how cold and miserable the slaves are they will never get sick. Slaves are selectively bred to be extremely fastidious about their personal hygiene. This prevents them from simply refusing to wash, as they cannot stand feeling dirty. This horrible dilemma is designed to be an incentive to make the slaves work harder to try to earn bedding privileges. The free time mess hall is similar to the common area in that it has no furniture. the floor contains numerous bowl shaped indents with taps and microchip scanners above each bowl in the floor. These bowls function as individual feeding troughs each with a stainless steel linings. When a slave approaches a trough they are entitled to a meagre food ration each 6 hour free time period. The size of the ration they receive is determined by how much they exceeded their production quota assuming they have not had their extra privileges revoked as a punishment. To get food a slave presents her left forearm to the microchip scanner. The scanner will beep and the tap will squirt a vile looking slop into the stainless steel feeding trough. This slop is known only as "slave slop". It is made from the plant parts usually considered unfit for human consumption such as wood, straw, seed shells and other such things. To make the slop these indigestible materials are chemically broken down into their component molecules and separated into purified individual components. Not all of these components are safe for human consumption and some are completely indigestible, these components are not typically used in the slop and are instead used as raw materials in the Wsuioo chemical industry. The components used in the slop are mostly starch and dietary fibre. Essential amino acids from the plant tissue is also added. On top of that every essential nutrient and mineral is added to the slop as well as abundant quantities of every vitamin except vitamin B12. The slop is very deliberately made to contain no vitamin B12 whatsoever. The only way that slaves can get vitamin B12 is if they earn bedding privileges. If they go over 3 years without vitamin B12 they will die a horrible death from fatal vitamin deficiency. Vitamin B12 stays in the body for a long time and is depleted very slowly, and symptoms don't appear until right near the end. The slaves themselves are never taught about vitamins and don't know the cause of the sickness that strikes down unproductive and unobliging slaves. The ogryn only eats slave slop but she is given vitamin B12 injections to supplement her diet so never gets vitamin deficiency. Any slave that is not completely useless or problematic will be randomly given bedding privileges once every two years if she can't earn them herself, so that she won't die of vitamin deficiency. The slave slop comes in two basic types: work slop and free time slop. Work slop is only available in the work area during a slaves designated food breaks and tastes bland but is palatable enough to eat. Free time slop is deliberately designed to taste bad and only hunger forces the slaves to eat this vile substance. The ogryn herself is far less fussy about the taste of the free time slop (which is the only thing she ever eats) and doesn't mind it. Slaves who earn bedding privileges have access to delicious soldier rations during their free time and soldier rations are extremely rich in vitamin B12, so rich that a single meal of it will completely replenish the body's entire vitamin B12 stores. The slop troughs in the free time mess hall have no cutlery. The slaves are trained from birth to have an extreme cultural taboo about eating with their hands so to eat they hold their hair out of the way and lower their mouths to the feeding trough and eat, trying to keep their faces as clean as possible. This would be completely humiliating to almost anyone else in the imperium but the slaves are taught to regard this way of eating as normal for women and don't ever question it. Ravenously hungry the slaves clean out the troughs completely and lick the lining completely clean in their hunger. As soon as they are finished they push a button on the tap and a second smaller nozzle sprays the empty trough with a sterilising chemical. This chemical has an extremely low vapour pressure and evaporates after a few seconds leaving the trough absolutely sterilised. Once every few days the troughs are cleaned properly by sanitation slaves. The ogryn has her own much larger feeding trough next to her station in the common area. The sleeping areas are accessed by going through a security "dressing" room in front of the locked doors of the sleeping area assigned to that particular shift. These areas can only be used at a slave's assigned sleeping time. An announcement through the speaker systems of both the common area and the free time mess hall will tell slaves of a particular work shift to assemble in one of the dressing rooms for sleep. In the dressing room the slaves will put on their "sleeping attire" with the help of soldiers if they make a mistake. This sleeping attire consists of handcuffs and similar metal arm restraints. The restrains are covered in soft padding to prevent skin damage. Half the slaves will have their arms tightly restrained behind their backs and the other half will have their arms restrained behind their heads. The way they are restrained are chosen by a first come first served approach and early arrivals get to choose what type of "nightwear" they will wear whilst later arrivals have to take what ever is left. Frequently these restraints are brightly coloured or decorated and the slaves consider particular colours and styles to be particularly fashionable. The slaves are allowed to petition the management of the factory bunker to get more of the restraints repainted in their favourite style. The slaves have been restrained every time they sleep since early childhood and consider it completely normal to sleep this way. The ogryn sleeps on the floor of the common area and is never restrained but the slaves are taught that this is because an ogryn is subhuman and so sleeps like a savage unbound. The slaves have an unshakable belief that sleeping in metal restraints is ladylike and for that reason the soldiers don't sleep restrained (because sleeping restrained is seen as a highly feminine thing the male soldiers are expected to sleep with arms free as to do otherwise would be seen as violating Wsuioo gender roles which is a very deep cultural taboo among the planets population). The slaves indeed are unable to sleep without restraints and consider it shameful for a woman to do so. There are of course a few roles were this way of sleeping is impractical but these particular pedigrees are raised completely differently and never come into contact with the "normal" pedigrees. The colourful restraints are considered beautiful, sexy and elegant by the slaves and the latest fashions are shown to them on the propaganda film screen in the common area. Slaves who earn bedding privileges spend their entire free time wearing the most stylish and elegant restraints. The restraints have no key holes and the locks are therefore impossible to pick. The locking mechanism contains a spring loaded moving part that is slightly magnetic (all other parts are made from nonmagnetic metals as much as possible). This magnetic part will unlock the locking mechanism if pulled back against the pressure of a strong spring. The parts are all totally enclosed and the casing is welded shut. The only way to unlock the restraints is with a wall mounted electromagnet. The wall of the dressing room is covered with rows of these magnets that the slaves slide their restraints over to unlock them when the electromagnets are turned on. But the magnets are only turned on after the end of the designated sleep period (8 hours). The soldiers carry small hand held electromagnets to correct any mistakes in putting them on. Once every slave is accounted for by the microchip scanner and every slave is correctly restrained and had their restraints checked, the sleeping quarter door is unlocked and the slaves enter to sleep. Once all are inside the doors are securely locked from the outside. The lights of the sleeping room remain on for only 5 minutes after the doors lock, giving the slaves time to position themselves on the floor without tripping over in the dark. After the five minutes are up the lights shut off and the room is thrown into absolute darkness for 8 hours. Infrared cameras observed them the entire time, lit by spectrums of light that are invisible to humans. The room is designed to make sleep extremely uncomfortable but still possible. The polished smooth concrete floor is excessively hard and uncomfortable. Just below the surface of the concrete run pipes full of cold water that suck all warmth from the floor and keep the floor cold the entire night. The air in the room is kept uncomfortably cold and chilly. To top it off the room is irradiated with low levels of gamma radiation. The slaves are given a radiation drugs each day via injection. These drugs remain in the body the entire day and repair any radiation damage instantly at these low levels. But even though it does no lasting damage, the radiation makes the slaves feel very uncomfortable the entire night with stomach pains and general feelings of malaise. All these things combined together give the slaves a hellishly uncomfortable nights sleep. To endure the night the slaves spoon together as tightly as humanly possible and rest their legs on top of each other to provide each other with as much body heat as possible. The side of their torso that is on the floor is numbingly cold the entire night and dreadfully uncomfortable against the super hard floor. Their head will be resting on another slaves body as a pillow. The front and back of each torso (except for the few unfortunates against a wall) is kept pleasantly warm tightly sandwiched between the bodies of the other slaves she is spooning with and this keeps her core temperature from dropping. The side of her torso facing the ceiling will be uncomfortably cold exposed to the chilly air. This is somewhat mitigated by the legs of other slaves resting on her side like a blanket. The legs are cold on the top side and warm on the bottom side. The slaves feet are numb with cold. The tightly packed group of women shiver through the night, kept warm by their collective body heat. The radiation makes sure that they are even more uncomfortable. The entire night they are racked with only just bearable stomach pains and general feelings of sickness. The slaves are not sure what causes this sickness and pray to the Emperor for relief. Despite this terrible discomfort the slaves are so exhausted that they sleep through the night only occasionally waking up for a few minutes before going back to sleep. In the oblivion of sleep they find comfort and have comfortable dreams. After 8 hours have elapsed the lights automatically turn on and an alarm bell rings shrilly. The slaves are unwillingly dragged from the comfortable oblivion of sleep to confront the discomfort of their bodies. They awake to painful cold, and stomach pains, terrible hunger and the side that was touching the floor is painfully numb. Many moan as they wake up to such discomfort with their eyes aching from the sudden light in the room. Once they have woken up and returned to their senses they become very excited. They stand up shaking with pain and hunger but talk happily to each other, complimenting each other on the colours of their restraints and cluster by the door in eager anticipation to start the work shift. Before long a soldier unlocks the door and they happily greet him good morning and flock to the wall mounted electromagnets which are now switched on automatically. With an internal click each lock unlocks in front of the electromagnet and the heavy restraints fall from their arms. The slaves are at this time jubilantly happy and silly despite their woes and celebrating the start of another work shift loudly. The slaves return their metal restraints to a group of soldiers who scan each slaves microchip after receiving her restraints back. Once every restraint is accounted for the slaves are let out of the dressing room. They eagerly make their way to the exit of the common area and file past a microchip scanner to the work mess hall. Here they get an almost adequate portion of work slop. Unlike disgusting free time slop, work slop merely tastes bland so they eat it jubilantly. They are joined by the members of their shift that had earned bedding privileges and spent the night in the comfortable soldiers barracks as bed mates. After breakfast they are given water and toilet access and a sink to wash the slop off their faces. Best of all they are given their work injections. These injections make them feel wonderful and makes all their pain and discomfort disappear. Powerful healing drugs instantly repair all the damage caused by the horrible nights sleep and regenerate their physical youth. Stimulants flood them with feelings of energy and nutrient injections are administered to those who are too close to starvation to work. With moans of satisfaction the slaves feel all their discomfort vanish and a feeling of pleasure floods them. The slaves then make their way to the work dressing room. Here they are given actual clothes for a change, consisting of knee length dresses with long sleeves, thigh high armoured work boots, protective gloves and all manner of protective head gear including ear plugs, safety glasses, dust masks, hard hats and face shields. The dresses are made from a thick, durable and chemically resistant synthetic fabric with a soft inner lining of layers of satin to protect the beauty of the skin from abrasion and itching and to make the slaves associate work with being comfortable. The boots are likewise magnificently comfortable to wear with the same soft inner lining and designed to prevent blisters. The uniform is brightly decorated in high visibility colours which the slaves find boring but not unflattering. The dresses are very loose fitting and straps on the front of the dresses are used to tighten them as are straps on the sleeves and arms. These clothes are not intended to be sexy, the slaves are to focus on work whilst wearing them. The clothes have microchips built into them so every item can be scanned and accounted for. When all the slaves are dressed and every item scanned and recorded the slaves leave the dressing room and head to their work stations. Every factory bunker has a multitude of jobs that must be performed each day to run the facility. The majority of "upkeep" jobs like sanitation and repairs and maintenance and moving supplies are handled by a small number of slaves from separate pedigrees who specialise in these roles and spent more years of brainwashing at the youth facilities to make them less of a flight risk given their access to all parts of the factory bunker in order to keep all areas cleaned and maintained. (These separate pedigrees live in completely separate quarters and have minimal interaction with other slaves.)The "common" slaves of each factory bunker work the production lines that are the primary purpose of these factories. These production lines are usually some type of manufacturing or raw materials refining and processing. Major industries include construction materials (of which cement is the dominant material produced), components for the electricity industry, all manner of machine parts, assembling machines from parts built in other factories, all manner of plumbing and pipes, electronics, food industry products (the slaves in these factories have to be injected with appetite suppressant drugs to stop them stealing food), metal smelting, recycling and a range of other industries. Some factories such as in the chemical industry don't have production lines at all as such, but these facilities are not referred to as factory bunkers and are completely different with far less slaves and those slaves present being mostly highly trained specialists. The "common" slaves starting their shift work mostly at set places on a production line mostly seated but with a few on their feet loading and unloading things that can't be done by a forklift or other machine. The slaves who were already very happy after their injections are ecstatic to reach their individual work station. This is because their work station has the wonderful luxury of a chair to sit on! These chairs are built from stainless steel and are often centuries old. The seats and backs are even cushioned with soft plastic!!! This combined with the soft satin padding of their work dresses lets them experience heavenly softness and warmth compared to the cold hard concrete they are usually forced to endure. With moans of utter pleasure they sit down on their wonderful chairs. The slaves then happily start work on the production line doing whatever it is that they do. A lot of the production processes are automated in most factories but there is always a need for human workers to do some tasks that the machines can't do. For example plastic and rubber products moulded in automated moulds are ringed with thin ribbons at the joins between the plates of the moulds and these unwanted ribbons can only be removed manually with hand held tools. Another labor intensive job is packaging completed products, quality control, testing newly manufactured products, and many other tasks. If all else fails the factory management will create completely unnecessary jobs just to keep any surplus slaves busy. Every slave has an hourly production quota that they must meet if not exceed every hour. Exceeding their quota every hour will make them eligible for highly coveted "bedding privileges" at the soldiers barracks and will at the very least entitle them to increased slop rations (as long as they have not had all privileges revoked as a punishment). Meeting their quotas will result in normal treatment. Being slightly under quota is allowed but results in slightly smaller food rations. Being significantly below quota or even worse deliberately working is a crime and will always result in a formal inquest. The unproductive slave will be arrested and given a complete medical and psychological evaluation to determine whether the slave is deliberately being defiant or if she has some medical or other problem causing her behaviour. If a problem is found then the slave will be treated and sent back to work. If it is found to be deliberate refusal to work hard then the slave will be lucky to escape with her life unless it is a first offence. At the very least she will be tortured and by the time she is released she will usually have developed an extreme phobia of failing to meet her quota ever again. The quotas are always heavy and can only be met by working as hard as they can. The slaves usually work a 12 hour shift and get occasional food and toilet breaks. They often have a water fountain at their work station to keep them hydrated in the often hot conditions they work in. Food breaks are always only just long enough to eat a have a quick pee and always consist of the popular work slop. New slaves usually have a much lower quota then the more experienced slaves to give them a reasonable chance to develop their speed through practice without punishment. Over time new slaves have their quotas steadily increased until they have the same quotas as the experienced slaves. The slaves who consistently go slightly under quota usually have to become ogryn bed mates to get enough to eat and after 3 years these slaves will die of vitamin B12 deficiency if they never get high enough production to be eligible for bedding privileges. The slaves mostly love their shifts at work, with the comfort of satin lined clothes, soft chairs and food that is merely bland as opposed to actively bad tasting, it is their favourite time of the day where they are the most comfortable. In general every slave will do everything in her power to not only meet her quota but to exceed her quota by as much as possible every hour. The reason for this is that the vast majority of slaves desperately want to earn bedding privileges. Even if they don't get bedding privileges that day they will still get larger slop rations that day if they are over their quotas. Bedding privileges are the ultimate goal of most slaves and the most comfortable time in their lives. Earning bedding privileges entitles a slave to be a soldier's bed mate for that day. To earn bedding privileges a slave must not be currently having her privileges revoked as a punishment and she must be over quota every single hour for the first 10 hours of her 12 hour shift. There are a limited number of "spots" available so every slave in that shift is competing with each other to be more over quota than other members of her shift. If a slave has not had bedding privileges for two years then she will automatically get one "free" turn every 2 years to keep her vitamin B12 reserves high enough to keep her alive as long as she at least meets her quota most days. Slaves that fail to completely meet their quotas more than 40% of days will not be eligible unless they improve and are allowed to die from vitamin deficiency so they can be replaced by more productive slaves. After 10 hours of work the slaves eligible for bedding privileges are announced. The slaves are then given the opportunity to either accept this reward or reject it. This is the slaves only chance to say no. If they accept the reward than they are in doing so giving complete and irrevocable consent to whatever happens to them for the next 14 hours and cannot change their mind. If a slave refuses then the next most eligible slave who missed out will be offered the place. This continues until either every spot is filled with a slave who accepts it or else until there are no more eligible slaves left in which case the unfilled spots are wasted. The slaves who didn't get a spot continue working for another two hours and then return their clothes and items to the work dressing room and return to the common area for their 6 hour free time followed by 8 hour uncomfortable sleep. The slaves with privileges do go back to work for the last two hours. They are taken to the work dressing room to return their gear and are then taken to the highly exclusive bed slave preparation centre for 2 hours. Here they enjoy unimaginable luxury (by the standards of a Wsuian slave) as they are made ready for the soldiers. They enjoy hot showers, fluffy dry towels to dry themselves, electric hairdryers and even toilet paper. Specialist beautician pedigree slaves attend to them. They are firstly given an extremely thorough bowel cleanse to make their anus hygienic, followed by injections to flush all heavy metals, toxins and radioactive materials out of their bodies through their kidneys. This is then followed by a kidney and bladder cleanse and then a complete vaginal cleanse. At the same time the lucky slave will be luxuriating in the hot shower and washing herself with high tech soaps that give a perfect clean far deeper than ordinary soap and also moisturise the skin and make it silky smooth. Every part of her body inside and out will be utterly cleaned and treated. Injections heal all of her injuries and aches from the hard day of work. Inside her body microscopic tears in the muscles heal instantly and every bruise, scrape, ache and minor injury is completely healed. Completely emptied out and as clean as it is possible to be clean the slave is then given a complete makeover and beauty treatment. She is deodorised and given subtle fragrances. If she wishes she can get a haircut even (which is only available to slaves who have access to the bed slave preparation centre) as well as a professionally done hair colouring. After all of this is done the slaves get to enjoy the luxury of the centre common area. The floors here are warm and coated in very soft sterilised plastic. Even more amazing are the sterile plastic coated sofa chairs! These are absolutely amazing to the slaves and exquisitely comfortable. The room contains many mirrors to let the slaves see the expert job done by the beauticians. It also contains a vast wardrobe full of metal restraints. These restraints are far more elegant than those available in the common area dressing rooms and are are available in a much wider variety of colours and styles letting the slaves follow the fashions or create their own unique style. The wall electromagnet is always left on and the slaves can try on as many as they like and freely take them off again. They will usually look at themselves in the mirror as they try on different restraints. The slaves usually have a wonderful time in this place and they usually feel elegant and classy looking at their reflections in these classy restraints. While they can freely try on anything, each slave is usually assigned a "type" of "bedding wear" that they must eventually wear. A type refers to the final position of the arms, the up type and the down type. Up type wear restrains the arms behind the head with elbows meeting at the top of the back of the head and wrists meeting behind the back of the neck with hands pointing down. Down type holds the arms behind the back like traditional handcuffs but the cuffs are a single mechanism rather than two mechanisms connected by a chain. The down type cuffs also have long curving metal sleeves that run up the length of the forearms, holding the forearms at a specific angle and restricting arm movement almost completely. The type assigned will be determined by the personal preferences of the soldier the slave will be sleeping with. Some soldiers don't have a preference and in those cases the slave is free to choose. The slaves consider bedding wear to be even better than common sleep wear and consider it to be the height of style, formalwear reserved for this special occasion. In many ways the time in the preparation centre is the Wsuian equivalent of a cross between an elegant fashion show and a "girls night" party. All too soon these wonderful two hours of high fashion and pampering draw to an end. 5 minutes before the end the slaves are directed (or forced if necessary) to put on their final bedding wear restraints which will now stay on them for the next 14 hours. They then sit on the sofa chairs and wait for the soldiers to arrive. The soldiers arrive freshly showered and naked after finishing an 11 and a half hour shift. At the end of their shifts they return their equipment and uniforms to the factory bunker armoury (as with the slaves, the soldiers have no concept of personal property and only use items as needed for work and returning them at the end of shifts when not stationed outside on field duty in the unbreathable atmosphere) and go to the soldiers sanitation centre for 30 minutes of bowel cleansing and full body cleaning. Wsuioo men never have body hair or facial hair due to extensive cosmetic procedures to permanently remove this hair, due to cultural taboos about body hair and facial hair. The women likewise have completely hairless bodies and faces with only eye brows and eyelashes and head hair remaining. The male specific pedigrees that the soldiers belong to are tend to be much more muscular than the female pedigrees with washboard abs, impressive pectoral muscles, broad shoulders and impressive biceps. Their faces are perfectly simmetrical faces are extremely handsome and their voices are soft and deep. Soldiers speak many different slave languages fluently (and have a language of their own) but speak in a completely different accent from the slaves. The slaves are mentally conditioned to find the soldiers accent completely intoxicating. The medical science of Wsuioo is so advanced that it can genetically program specific sexual orientations and sexual preferences flawlessly before birth. Entire pedigrees are selectively bred with the exact orientation and preferences that the government desires. This enables them to create an entire pedigree of ogryns that are strictly lesbian with a sexual preference for Wsuian human women. The more "common" pedigrees of slave, the ones that make up most of the population of each factory bunker are genetically programmed to be strongly heterosexual normally but bisexual when injected with certain chemicals. They are genetically and psychologically programmed to have an extremely strong sexual preference for men of the soldier pedigrees (who are identified by a characteristic curve of the eyebrows) but will respond to any human man. The slaves have absolutely no interest in female ogryns but when motivated by extreme hunger they will endure what they must to get food. The soldiers in turn are naturally completely asexual (this is important for when they join the Imperial guard) but very strongly heterosexual when injected with certain chemicals. They have an overwhelming sexual preference for all females of any of the slave pedigrees but complete disinterest in women from other planets (very important both for the safety of visiting female officials from other worlds and for the imperial guard to stop them sexually assaulting women on other planets). Wsuian women of all pedigrees have a specific curve in their eyebrows that is not found on any other humans in the galaxy. While the slaves can physically appear very ethnically diverse they all share this eyebrow curve, identifying them to soldiers as being a slave as opposed to a free offworld woman visiting the planet. The soldiers are only attracted to women bearing this specific eyebrow curve. The soldiers are shot if they have sex while on duty so rape is rare, but they are notoriously "handsy" and freely and shamelessly grope any slave they encounter (though they have to be quick as "lingering to grope" is legally regarded as both dereliction of duty and interfering with the duties of the slaves being sexually assaulted so each woman will only be groped for a few seconds at most. The slaves are brainwashed to find this behaviour acceptable and even flattering). When the soldiers are stationed anywhere with slaves they are injected with the chemicals that make them sexually interested in women. This is because the government takes even greater lengths to prevent the soldiers from rebelling than the slaves because the soldiers are far more dangerous. To prevent this the government uses sex as a distraction to keep the soldiers minds safely occupied with no time to think about anything beyond duty and girls. When not on duty a soldier is expected and required to spend his entire time having sex (and sleeping). Each soldier will be pumped full of lust enflaming drugs and then locked in a room for 14 hours with several naked and defenceless slave women. The results are entirely predictable and as a result the soldiers have no time at all to contemplate dangerous ideas like rebellion. After they are finished washing and are dry and deodorised the soldiers make their way naked to the bed slave preparation centre to meet their bed mates for the night. Just before entering they are injected with a cocktail of different chemicals and drugs. These cause a wide range of effects and several of the drugs have a 10 minute delayed effect. The planet Wsuioo has an extreme shortage of men with approximately 20 woman for every man. Quite obviously this makes it impossible for every woman to have a man to herself and even sharing men there will simply never be enough men to go around. While a factory bunker will contain 1000 women on average, the same factory will never contain more than 50 men. In fact many factory bunkers have only a skeletal staff of twenty men permanently stationed. From day to day the number of men can change as truck drivers and other visiting staff bed at the factory. On very rare occasions an entire company of soldiers may spend the night at a factory along their way and every woman in the factory will get given bedding privileges but this might not happen in a slave's entire lifetime at her factory. Every soldier will bed with between 3 and 6 slaves. These spots are all fiercely coveted which is understandable considering the alternative sleeping arrangements in the common area. The slaves who most frequently get bedding privileges are members of the slave elite, the top 10% fastest workers who work with greater speed than anyone else and consistently exceed their quotas by a significant margin. This elite group lives in relative comfort and only ever have to endure the common area very occasionally, and usually because her spot was given to a slave who had been given the once every 2 years free bedding privilege. To join this elite group a slave must spend years of dedication deliberately improving her work speed and learning every time saving trick she can. These aspiring women spend their free time doing speed and dexterity exercises and brainstorming ways of doing their tasks faster. They approach their goal with the seriousness of an elite athlete and aim to take the place of the slowest member of the existing elite. As their speed improves they will get ever larger food rations making them stronger and more of a threat to the slowest member of the existing elite. The existing elite are vulnerable because they have almost no free time to train and work for two hours less than all the other slaves. Their entire 6 hour free time period is spent with arms restrained and having sex with soldiers. They can often lose their edge and find themselves back in the common area, replaced by these hard training newcomers. They will in turn resume their former training as the newcomer loses her edge and replace her once more. The result is a highly dynamic battle with positions changing rapidly while the top 1% with some innate edge or decades of experience remain fairly stable in their comfortable position. When the soldiers enter there are very few of them, far outnumbered by the women waiting for them. They will be assembled and have the women allocated to them brought to them. The soldier and the slaves will then perform a traditional courtship ritual. The soldier will give a graceful bow and the slaves in turn will curtsy to the soldier. The soldier will tell them his name (his identification code of numbers and letters) and the slaves in turn will tell him their full names. It is then customary for the soldier to complement the slaves on their appearance to which the slaves will perform a complete twirl to show off the whole ensemble and respond warmly. The soldier will briefly entertain the slaves with charming banter and the slaves respond with smiles and warmth. All of this is heavily ritualised into a courtship ritual taught since childhood and every one plays their roles perfectly. Having completed the courtship rituals the slave's psychological conditioning will make them more receptive to the soldier. It signifies the start of a "bedding romance" and that for the duration (usually 14 hours) they are his bed mates. They will signify that they accept the soldier romantically by gathering around him and licking his shoulders and arms. The incorrect execution or refusal to complete one or more of these ritual responses is not illegal but is a social phopa that will cause social awkwardness. Regardless of if the courtship ritual was completed correctly or not the bedding will commence (though possibly with everyone feeling embarrassed). The slaves will all be injected with a cocktail of drugs, chemicals and hormones. These take 5 minutes to fully take effect and most last for 6 hours. The soldier then chains the women together by the neck in single file and he leads them through a highly restricted area to the soldiers barracks and into the room he is assigned to. Once the soldier and the slaves are all inside the door will automatically close and lock from the outside for the next 14 hours. The soldier will immediately remove the neck chains from his bed mates and sit them down around him.


End file.
